


Interruptus

by anathemagerminabunt



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathemagerminabunt/pseuds/anathemagerminabunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie and Jeeves find themselves interrupted during a rather private time. Beware that this fic doesn't even speak the same language as Plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptus

There were lips on my earlobe while Jeeves was pleasantly straddling the y. m.'s lap and doing a rather corking thing with his hand, when the doorbell suddenly sounded. I have to admit that it took a few mo.s to register the bally thing, what with the haze of arousal swimming about my head, but it did eventually. Not that I was pleased, mind you.

Before I could so much as say, "Be a dear, Jeeves, and tell whoever it is to buzz off," my lap was mysteriously minus one valet. I don't know how he does it, but within an instant I found myself completely righted and not a hair was out of place on the man's head. Absolute magic, Jeeves is, in more ways than one.

Giving a rather uncharacteristic wink, he glided off toward the door. I used the spare time to calm myself mentally and physically, and before I knew it I was being accosted.

"Bertie!" Bingo cried, entering the sitting room before Jeeves could announced him. He looked distraught. "I'm distraught! Oh, Bertie, you must help! Charlene's threatening to call off the engagement. I can't bear it!"

With one last, longing look in the direction of my man's slightly reddened lips, I sighed. "Sit down, Bingo, and tell us all. Why, Jeeves will have the thing fixed by lunch time."

***

It was nearly two hours later that I found myself bidding toddle-pip to one Bingo Little. It was a tricky sitch., his, but nothing beyond the capable hands of Jeeves. With a foolproof plan (necessary when involving Bingo and self) in place for the following evening, it was with lightened hearts that our small party broke.

"Rather rummy circs., wouldn't you say?" I asked, closing the door. "What are the odds that the constable at the Flaming Dog would be one and the same as--" With that, I cut off with a squeak (a rather manly squeak of course, but still a squeak), one set of Jeeves lips firmly pressed against my own. In seconds, I was melting into the kiss, wrapping my arms around my man as he backed me against the wall.

"Yes, sir," he breathed as we finally broke for air. "I find the odds unimaginable myself." One hand gripping my hip, he firmly pressed his arousal against my own.

"What-- _ah_ \-- I say." It was hard to think beyond monosyllables, to be quite honest, with the way Jeeves was grinding himself against me.

"I fear," he managed, voice full of desperation unlike any I had heard before, "I fear that if I do not continue directly, sir, I shall burst."

"Then by all-- _lord_ \-- means, continue." Well, I mean, it wouldn't do to have the man keel over before me, would it?

And continue he did. Pinned against the wall as I was, unable to move, I allowed Jeeves to take the lead. Wildly thrusting his hips, grinding his manhood against mine, I found I could do no more than toss my head back and moan at the sensations flooding me. Our trousers still separated us, but the hand I dropped between us was slapped away. Jeeves was-- and there is no other word to describe it-- _rutting_ against me, the most delicious sounds escaping his throat.

"Bertram," he panted, moving like a madman. "The things you do to me, Bertram. I can't bear it."

It is impossible to explain the pleasure his words caused in me. Despite our clothed states, I drew closer and closer to my release. My hands drifted up on their own accord, threading through his hair and roughly seizing hold. "Any-anything, old man. Anything you want, it's yours. _My god_ , again, do that--"

Kissing me with enough fierce passion to bruise, Jeeves began to stutter in his rhythm. Within a few moments he let out a tense hiss, reaching his release. The look on his face combined with the fevered frenzy of our motions, I soon joined him, letting out a sharp cry.

It took a few moments to catch my breath. Grateful as I was for the wall behind me, knees weak as they were, I finally croaked, "I find myself in need of a second bath. Perhaps I could arrange some company this time, eh, Jeeves?"

His own sate grin upon his face, the man simply replied, "Certainly, sir."


End file.
